


a thousand kisses for my love

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (it's morning by then but that's irrelevant), M/M, just some nice after sex kissing, married!piercifer, plus lucifer spoiling and loving his husband, this is during their wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: "I know you're looking at me." Marcus said between pants, his voice airy- so much so that Lucifer would've missed it had the room not been completely silent."Can you blame me?" Lucifer asked, trailing just the tips of his fingers along his husband's jaw. Marcus hummed pleased and smiled under Lucifer's touch, reaction which made Lucifer smile even brighter than before. He then started trailing soft lines along Marcus’ neck, his chest, his stomach and his sides, finishing up on his arms and he rested his hand on his husband’ hip afterwards.“I love you so, so, so much…” he said softly, his words almost blending into each other as he left one loving kiss in the crook of Marcus' neck.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	a thousand kisses for my love

They both held onto each other, their gazes fixed on the other, and they just stood there in silence-the only sound in the room being the sound of their panting- because they didn’t need any words in that moment.

After a couple of seconds Marcus smiled, tipping his head to the side as he did do, and he leaned in to give Lucifer a kiss only once Lucifer returned the smile. Neither stopped smiling, even as they were kissing, and soon enough they both started laughing, that forcing them to part their lips.

Marcus laid down at that, ending up practically buried into the pillows, and Lucifer turned on his side just so that his gaze could be on his husband and he admired Marcus with a smile on his face, unable to look anywhere else even if he tried.

"I know you're looking at me." Marcus said between pants, his voice airy- so much so that Lucifer would've missed it had the room not been completely silent.

"Can you blame me?" Lucifer asked, trailing just the tips of his fingers along his husband's jaw. Marcus hummed pleased and smiled under Lucifer's touch, reaction which made Lucifer smile even brighter than before. He then started trailing soft lines along Marcus’ neck, his chest, his stomach and his sides, finishing up on his arms and he rested his hand on his husband’s hip afterwards.

“I love you so, so, _so_ much…” he said softly, his words almost blending into each other as he left one loving kiss in the crook of Marcus' neck.

Marcus sighed, completely and utterly relaxed as Lucifer started leaving lazy, yet soft kisses along his neck all while muttering I love yous in between kisses, his lips still pressed against Marcus’ neck as he muttered the three words over and over again- which sent shivers down Marcus’ back as he felt Lucifer’s lips moving and as the words rang through him.

“I love you, my darling, so, so much…” Lucifer whispered in Marcus’ ear and he pressed a kiss behind Marcus’ ear.

“I love you too, Lucifer.” Marcus responded without even thinking, because there was nothing to think about. “And I can’t believe that I’m lucky enough to call you my husband.” he said, almost tripping over the word husband- which was still a little too new for him-, all the while Lucifer left a trail of kisses along Marcus’ jaw, before starting to leave small and loving kisses all over Marcus’ face.

“Call me that again!” Lucifer demanded cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear as he stopped kissing Marcus just so that he could look at his husband.

“Call you what? My husband?” Marcus teased, smiling when he saw the way Lucifer lit up. “I don’t know why you’re so excited about this because it just means that you’re just stuck with me for the rest of all eternity. And you know how unbearable I can be.” he joked, trying to keep his expression serious, but he was so happy that he just couldn’t help smiling.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, my love, because I am so unbelievably lucky to call you my husband. You, on the other hand, surely are stuck with me.” He said, with the world’s most unconvincing fake pout, and Marcus laughed and he pulled Lucifer in for a kiss.

“As if!” he said and he kissed Lucifer, completely ignoring just how tired and out of breath he was (because Lucifer did not go easy on him, not even a little, not ever, and that was just how Marcus liked it) in favor of showering his husband with his love, or at least try to cause Lucifer surely had other plans.

Lucifer parted their lips and he gave Marcus a small peck before sitting up, his hand staying on Marcus’ hip the whole time and his grip getting slightly firmer and that left Marcus even more breathless than he already was as he was melting underneath his husband.

“Again already?” Marcus asked between pants. “I didn’t even catch my breath yet.” he said and he tried to shift in his spot but Lucifer effortlessly held him in place with just one hand and it didn’t take Marcus more than one second to realize that, unless Lucifer allowed him to, he wasn’t moving from that spot.

Lucifer’s expression softened at that, but his grip stayed just as firm and he also changed his position so that he could have both of his hands on Marcus’ hips. He ran his hands along Marcus’ sides, his touch soft and his movement slow- knowing that he literally had all the time in the world to do… well, whatever it was that he had planned for his husband-, and he watched (almost) amazed the way Marcus’ gaze and expression changed.

By the time Lucifer had reached out and started massaging the small of Marcus’ back, Marcus was looking right through him- too focused on what Lucifer was doing with his hands and how it was all so, so much for him, even after several years, to actually focus on Lucifer and on his warm expression or loving gaze or gentle smile.

“Like that, honey?” Lucifer asked, only massaging Marcus’ back with one hand while with the other he cupped Marcus’ face. Marcus closed his eyes and nodded, leaning into Lucifer’s touch afterwards.

“Good.” Lucifer said, smiling as he gave Marcus one loving kiss. He then gently laid Marcus’ head down as he took his hand away, going back to massaging Marcus’ back with both his hands, slowly working up his way up Marcus’ back as he started leaving kisses all over Marcus’ body.

He started by pressing a kiss on Marcus’ shoulder, the kisses random- but Marcus was convinced that they were, in fact, strategic- and their only goal was to soothe Marcus, who in that moment looked like he just came out of a hurricane.

Despite that he glowed, especially in his current predisposition: laying on a pile of pillows so soft that it looked as if he was buried in them, his hair messy, his expression relaxed and his eyes closed and on top of all of that he was also smiling, his smile soft and effortless and irradiating pure happiness and contentment.

And Lucifer had to admit that as much as loved the sex, nothing could ever compare to the moments like that one right then, that moment afterwards when every single cell in Marcus’ body relaxed just as the afterglow set in and Marcus let his guard down almost completely, allowing Lucifer to see just how content and satisfied he was and how he was positively on cloud nine in that moment.

Lucifer pressed a kiss on Marcus’ palm, taking Marcus’ hand in his own and then he pressed a kiss on Marcus’ engagement ring- a plain silver band with just a snake engraved on it-, his eyes not leaving his husband for a moment as he was practically itching to see his reaction.

Marcus’ eyes went hazy at that, which was exactly what Lucifer had hoped for.

“Did you catch your breath, darling?” he asked, running his hands along Marcus’ back and running his thumbs along Marcus’ sides.

Marcus hummed approvingly at that. “Yes…” he said after a few moments, a little breathless and he was practically begging with his eyes for Lucifer to kiss him one more time. And Lucifer did, holding Marcus close as he did so.


End file.
